Epilogue: First Year
by yumyumbagel
Summary: 1st book of Epilogue: Hogwarts Years. After the epilouge of the final book, what happens? First Year of course! Jessie, along with her friends and our heroes' children, take part in the next generation of Hogwarts students. OCs belong to me. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. The Seal? Hogwarts

**Yeah, I know I should be updating my Ninjago story but I'm not in the Ninjago mood soooo...here's the story! :) All OCs belong to me. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**OCs:**

**Name:** Jessica"Jess/Jessie"Barnes

**Family: **Cousin of Cat

**Hair:** Waist-length, brown, straight

**Status:** Half-Blood

**Wears Glasses**

* * *

**Name:** Catherine"Cat"Pines

**Family:** Cousin of Jess

**Hair:** Shoulder-length, black & brown, straight

**Status:** Half-Blood

* * *

**Name:** Angelica"Anne"Orlens

**Family: **Twin of Sam, Cousin of Ashley

**Hair: **Waist-length, red, wavy

**Status: **Pure-Blood

* * *

**Name: **Samantha"Sam"Orlens

**Family:** Twin of Anne, Cousin of Ashley

**Hair: **Shoulder-length, red, wavy

**Status: **Pure-Blood

**Wears Glasses**

* * *

**Name:** Jadelin"Jade"Scotts

**Family:** N/A

**Hair:** Shoulder-length, blonde, staight with curly at the end**  
**

**Status: **Pure-Blood

* * *

**Name: **Ashley Dell

**Family: **Cousin of Sam & Anne

**Hair: **Waist-length, red-brown, curly

**Status:** Pure-Blood

* * *

**Name: **Amy Knott

**Family: **N/A

**Hair: **Waist-length, black, straight

**Status: **Half-Blood

* * *

**Name: **Brittney"Britt"Maige

**Family:** N/A

**Hair: **Shoulder-length, dirty-blonde, wavy

**Status:** Muggle-Born

* * *

**Ch.1**

_Jessie POV__:_

I was lazily lying in bed when my cousin Cat came into my room and plopped herself beside me.

"Spying on the Potters again?" I smirked. We lived beside the Potter family

and it was clear as day that Cat had a crush on their middle chid, Albus Potter.

"N-n-no!" She stammered.

"Is Albus out?" I asked, ignoring her.

Cat turned bright red.

"Thought so," I stated, "You wouldn't blush otherw-" I was cut off by an owl swooping in through the window.

It dropped two letters before us. I picked them up and read the names. One said Jessica Barnes. The other, Catherine Pines. The seal? Hogwarts.

**~Later~**

Our parents took Cat and I to Diagon Alley and gave us some galleons before leaving for the ice-cream shop.

We got our robes, books, cauldrons, wands, and pets. My pet became a tiny owl that could fit in my palm. I named her Speckle. Cat got a furry cat whom she named Fuzzball. Then we went back to the ice-cream shop.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness! :'( I'll be better once I'm not tired! **


	2. Fuzzball!

**Ch.2**

_Jessie POV:_

**~September 1 (Morning)~**

"Fuzzball! Fuzzball!" I shouted, "Catherine Pines will you please get your cat off my luggage!?"

We were packing for Hogwarts and the fact that Fuzzball was sitting on my trunk wasn't helping.

"Okay, okay! Chill!" Cat said while putting her cat on the ground.

"Toothpaste, toothbrush, soap..." I said to myself as I put my things inside my trunk, "Books, parchment, robes, clothes..."

"You do know that that's kinda big, right?" Cat stated as I tried to close my trunk with my cauldron in it.

"You think?" I said before finally being able to close my trunk.

"Speckle? Could you get in your cage?" I asked, "Thank you!"

"Girls! We're leaving!" I heard my mom shouting.

Then we were off to King's Cross.

**~In the train~**

"Hey, could we join you?" Cat asked six girls in a compartment, "You're the least crowded compartment."

"Sure!" One chimed, "I'm Anne, by the way."

"Sam". Said another, "Older twin of Anne."

"Ashley." A curly haired one stated gesturing to the twins, "I'm their cousin."

"Amy." Spoke one.

"Jade" Said a blonde.

"Britt." One declared.

"Well," I started, "I'm Jessie. This is Cat."

We chatted, we laughed, and we ate Chocolate Frogs until we reached Hogwarts, and the sorting began.

* * *

**I know, it's still short. Sorry!**

* * *

**Review and remember these words from Saint Pedro Poveda: **

**"He who always finds faults in others has no healthy outlook in life."**


	3. Whatever Gryffindork

**I'm only adding the sorting of the OCs and famous children 'cause I'm kinda lazy...oh well.**

* * *

**Ch.3**

_Jessie POV:_

"Barnes, Jessica" The hat was placed on my head, "**RAVENCLAW!**"

I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and listened to the sorting of my friends...along with the famous children.

"Dell, Ashley...**SLYTHERIN!**"

"Knott, Amy...**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"Maige, Brittney...**SLYTHERIN!**"

"Malfoy, Scorpius...**SLYTHERIN!**"

"Orlens, Angelica...**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

"Orlens, Samantha...**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

"Pines, Catherine...**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"Potter, Albus...**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"Scotts, Jadelin...**RAVENCLAW!**"

"Weasley, Rose...**GRYFFINDOR!**"

**~Months Later~**

"I will win wizard jacks! Whoever you pair me with! Don't you think so guys?" Cat asked.

"Erm, about that..." Brittney finally spoke.

"There's a first time for everything you know!" Cat defended

"There's also a fiftieth time for everything." I said.

"I only lost in wizard jackstones forty-seven times!" She ATTEMPTED to defend yet again.

"Whatever Gryffindork." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well, who are you pairing me with?" She asked defensively.

"Albus Potter."

* * *

**Review and remember!:**

**"He who always finds faults in others has no healthy outlook in life." -Saint Pedro Poveda**

* * *

**EDIT: Thank you Captain Shoulah (even if you reviewed in the first chapter) ****for pointing that out. I have edited it :)**


	4. Not Normal

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I had exams! SUPER HARD O_O**

**P.S. I have a deviantART! Same username. Search me!**

* * *

**Ch.4**

_Cat POV:_

I stood frozen as I watched Jessie walk over to Albus. We were actually friends with the Potter children but she was closer to them.

"Al?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Jess." He replied.

"Cat was wondering if you'd like to play wizard jacks with her." Jessica Barnes stated like the little devil she is...

"Oh, sure! Tell her to meet me in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes." And with that, Albus left.

"Great..." I groaned as Jessie walked back.

"Hall?" She smirked.

"That reminds me," Ashley spoke with a slight smirk,"Amy, Sam, Anne, and I need to go somewhere. Tell us what happened."

"You need to go to the Great Hall." Jade advised, fighting back laughter,"I'll get the wizard jacks."

~an hour later~

"Ugh!" I groaned as my chosen jack flew into Jessie's palm.

"You do realize that you have been losing to both Albus **AND** Jessie for the past hour right?" Britt watched, amused.

"Not helping!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I heard a scream from the great hall. Jessie, Jade, Britt, Albus, and I rushed to find the source of the noise.

"What happened?" I asked Rose Weasley.

"We were just chatting when an owl came with something for Victoire. She opened it and upon seeing a bracelet charmed to change colors, claimed it was from Teddy. But when she touched it, she screamed and felt a tremendous pain. She was immediately taken to St. Mungo's." She explained with a worried look on her face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessie scribble something down on a notebook.

"This isn't normal." She spoke with a grave look on her face.

* * *

**Okay, this will be the final chapter. I plan on doing all their Hogwarts years. Coming up, Epilogue: Second Year**

**P.S. GO TO MY DEVIANTART**


End file.
